conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Othena
The rules of Othena are pretty easy to understand. The universe is a hybrid alternate history-science fiction universe. As such, the rules of the world are pretty fluid, except in a couple cases. First, keep in mind that Earth in Othena is a collaborative planet, while most other entities are not (this is decided by the author). Earth Othena is a universe filled with advanced (and not so advanced) alien civilizations. However, though Earth has been visited, the existence of aliens is not (widey) known. So, do not create a nation and unilaterally proclaim that everyone now knows about aliens. You can have your own nation have contact with advanced civilizations, but the knowledge should not go outside your nation publicly. This knowledge can be traded with other nations, but not unilaterally. Pretty much, the only realistic way to go about it is the fact that nobody in the public knows. Because they'll gossip to everyone else. Real Earth-type theories and evidence are allowed, though. Eventually, Earth will probably have "first contact." Other Earth rules: 1. Earth is human populated. Despite some visits by extraterrestrial visitors, it is neither inhabited by them or other supernatural beings. No fairies, please! 2. You cannot affect events and information on other nations without their permission. Do not invade other nations unless they agree to it. You also cannot unilaterally be the host of real world events without an agreement by other nations. 3. You can take the political boundaries of current nations, and even expand them. You can use these (or expanded) borders to create entirely new nations that do not exist in the real world. However, keep in mind that in terms of this Earth, World Wars 1 and 2 have happened, so if you're making your nation on the European continent, it must have had some role and have been affected in some way by the wars. You can choose to have been neutral, but there must be some effect. 4. There are also some other established facts. The United States exists as does the UK, so don't intrude on those territories. Also, Kyoism is one of the major religions on Othena's Earth, and your nation should take this into account. Your may choose to not have Kyoism be a major religion for your nation, but there must at least be a minority of people who follow it. This is just like how in the real world that Christianity is a minority even in countries who may have a majority of Jews, Muslims, or Buddhists. Other entities Please don't develop other people's planets, systems, galaxies, stars, etc. without getting their consent. Also abide by Earth rule #2. Yes, this include Kyo. Kyoism is a major religion of Earth, and like all religions on the real Earth, its belief system may be altered for your country/sect. However, Kyo itself is a non-collaborative planet that only has a flimsy connection with the religion itself. Finally, keep in mind that it is the current year, so your entity should not be based in the future or the past, but right now. Want to develop time travel? Go right ahead, but the home era of your planet is right now. External links * Othena * Entities in Othena Category: Othena